deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Clothing (Dead Rising 2)
Below is a list of clothing found in Dead Rising 2 Skill Pack Clothing *Ninja Outfit *Sports Fan Outfit *Soldier Outfit *Psycho Outfit Unlockable Clothing *Mall Patrol - save 50 survivors *Knight Helmet- beat Jack Ellis in the mission Ante Up *Hockey Mask - use all melee weapons on zombies *Tattered Clothing - 1000 hand-to-hand kills *Orange Prison Outfit - kill 10 Psychopaths *Knight Armour - Beat the game (S ending). *TIR Helmet - earn $1 million in TIR online *TIR Outfit - earn $5 million in TIR online *Champions Jacket - come first in a TIR event Clothing By Zone Fortune City Hotel *South Plaza #Blue Grey Overalls Americana Casino *Shots & Awe http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=254 #Casual Beachwear *The American Historium http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=43 #American Showman Jumpsuit #American Showman Helmet #Fortune City Red Shirt #White Leisure Suit Fortune City Arena *Hostile Zone http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=42 #Baseball Cap TIR #TIR Outfit Fortune Park *(Save Rock)http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=39 #Flower Head Piece - In a bush on the grassy area behind the restroom Palisades Mall *Bagged!http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=28 #Black Dress Shoes *Beach Body Swim Househttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=36 #Banana Hammock #Surf Wetsuit #Sport Glasses *Brand New Uhttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=21 #Summer Dress #Tube Top Mini Skirt #White Low Heels *Finders Peepershttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=33 #Black Rimmed Glasses #Rocker Glasses *FairMoanshttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=34 #Blue Hair #Pink Hair *For Your Leisurehttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=31 #Business Casual #Polo Shirt Blue Jeans #Sandals *High Noon Shooting Rangehttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=24 #Army Jacket Pants #Black Military Boots #Swat Helmet #Swat Outfit *Kicks for herhttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=23 #Bunny Slippers #Go-go Boots *Kids' Choice Clothinghttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=21 #Funny Zombie Mask #Toddler Outfit *KokoNutz Sports Townhttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=30 #Basketball Uniform #Tennis Head Band #White Tennis Shoes *Que's Hatshttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=22 #Fedora #Knit Cap #Ladies Hat #Russian Hat *Shankshttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=27 #Bald No Hair #Mohawk *Space http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=20 #Boardwalk Apparel #Loud Summer Special #Tourist Boat Hat #Wild Frontier Hat #Yellow Sneakers #Yellow Track Suit *Tape it or Die (Behind KokoNutz Sports Town)http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=253 #Mid-length T-shirt, Jeans *The Venus Touch http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=29 #Grey Hair *Trendy Cindyhttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=32 #Knotted Top Cutoffs *Ultimate Playhousehttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=35 #Funny Servbot Mask #Kids Super Hero Costume *Under the Sea Travels http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=18 #Hula Dress *Wallington'shttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=37 #Highbrow Ensemble #Tuxedo Platinum Strip *Hot Excitoramahttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=38 #Blue Oyster Biker Outfit #Flip Flops #Mesh Party Wear Royal Flush Plaza *Pharmacyhttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=15 #Hygiene Mask *Modern Businessman http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=49 #Business Casual #Tuxedo #Black Dress Shoes *Wave of Style http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=47 #Full Beard Moustache #Blue Hair *Sportrance #Football uniform #Football helmet #White basketball sneakers #Yellow sneakers #Red tracksuit #Baseball uniform *Ye Old Toybox (R107) #Lizard Mask #Novelty nose and glasses Silver Strip *Souvenir Kioskhttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=41 #TIR Outfit *From Fortune With Love http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=40 #Fortune City Grey Shirt #Fortune City Baseball Cap #Hawaiian Holliday Gear #Flip flops *Moe's Maginationshttp://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=65 #Knight Boots - $2,000,000 Slot Ranch Casino *(Back Stage)http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=61 #Show Girl Head Piece South Plaza *(Next to Northern Maintenance Room)http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=63 #Underwear/Bare Feet *(Left of Bathrooms near Maintenance Room)http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=64 #Blue Grey Work Overalls Yucatan Casino *(Staff Room - South) http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=17 #Dealer Outfit *(Casino Vault Room) http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=62 #Dealer Visor Clothing With Locations Not Yet Specified Head Gear *Baseball Cap Sport *black cowboy hat - Royal Flush Plaza *dark aviator glasses - Royal Flush Plaza *football helmet - Royal Flush Plaza *Goblin mask - Royal Flush Plaza *kids super hero mask - Royal Flush Plaza *ladies hat - Royal Flush Plaza *sports glasses - Royal Flush Plaza *white cowboy hat - Royal Flush Plaza *yellow tinted glasses - Royal Flush Plaza Body Gear *baseball uniform - Royal Flush Plaza *black cowboy - Royal Flush Plaza *collegiate Ensemble - Royal Flush Plaza *fishnet shirt white pants *football uniform - Royal Flush Plaza *hip hop outfit - Royal Flush Plaza *one piece pajama - Royal Flush Plaza *plaid suit - Royal Flush Plaza *polo shirt jeans *Skater outfit - Royal Flush Plaza *sporty tracksuit - Royal Flush Plaza *tan jacket *tennis outfit *White cowboy - Royal Flush Plaza Foot Gear *bare feet *basketball high tops - Royal Flush Plaza *black canvas *black cowboy boots - Royal Flush Plaza *cleats *superhero boots - Royal Flush Plaza *white cowboy boots - Royal Flush Plaza *white tennis shoes/socks Category:Dead Rising 2 Clothing